


Love is a dish best served... undercooked?

by Kristeristerin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy is Clueless About Muggle Things, Dramatic Draco Malfoy, F/M, Family Fluff, Loving Marriage, Romance, St Mungo's Hospital, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9606788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristeristerin/pseuds/Kristeristerin
Summary: It was his fault she was spending their first Valentine's Day in St. Mungo's.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GaeilgeRua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SecretAdmirerFicExchange](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SecretAdmirerFicExchange) collection. 



> Disclaimer: All canon character, plots, and situations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. I am not profiting from this work.
> 
> As always a big thank you to my fantastic Beta, DarkNorseLady.
> 
>  
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> It was his fault she was in St. Mungo's on Valentine's Day.
> 
> Notes: How does she end up there in the first place? What does he do that make up for his mistake?

Draco fidgeted in the uncomfortable plastic chair and examined the brightly colored poster on the otherwise dull white wall. He heard a soft sigh next to him, but he refused to look at her. He couldn’t look at her and acknowledge that he had screwed up their first Valentine's day. Well, it wasn’t their first, but it was the first one that mattered. How could she ever forgive him? How could he make it up to her?

“Will you stop feeling sorry for yourself?” Hermione said after a few minutes of staring at her infuriating husband. “I’m not angry with you, and you shouldn’t be either.”

“Mione I could have killed you!” Draco finally turned to look into her eyes. He was quite put out by how she was holding back her laughter. Upon seeing the scowl on his face she had to bite her lip to keep it in. 

“You’re being a little dramatic aren’t you? It’s not that big of a deal, I feel completely better already. In fact if it hadn’t been for your insistence I wouldn’t have come to St Mungo's at all.”

“I’m not dramatic,” Draco huffed and crossed his arms, “Am I not allowed to be worried about my wife, especially when I am the one who poisoned you?” Hermione noted how genuinely upset Draco was and she was reminded why she fell for him in the first place.  “Besides, I ruined what was supposed to be a fantastic day. When I thought about you spending the day in bed, I hadn’t imagined a hospital bed.” 

“Well it's still early, I'm sure we will be able to spend plenty of time in the other bed today,” Hermione winked at her husband, “I really appreciate you making me breakfast in bed by the way.” 

Draco’s response was cut short by the door opening. The healer walked, and took the empty chair on the other side of Hermione’s bed . He instantly recognized her as a Hufflepuff that had been in the same year as him, he was fairly certain her name was Susan Bones. 

“Good Afternoon Mr and Mrs Malfoy,” the young red haired witch greeted them with a smile, “What brings you in today Mrs. Malfoy?”

“Well,” Hermione began, before being quickly cut off by Draco, causing her to glare in his direction.

“I tried to poison her,” Draco looked at the healer, his face red with embarrassment.  Healer Bones’ eyebrows rose in surprise at the admission of the man in front of her. 

“What he means is he accidentally gave me food poisoning,” Hermione smiled at the obvious look of relief that crossed the healer’s face, “He tried to make me a special Valentine’s Day breakfast the muggle way. Evidently cooking is one skill we need to work a little more on. The food was delicious but within an hour of eating it I was bent over the toilet.”

“I see, and are you still feeling sick?” Healer Bones questioned.

“I am a little nauseous but nothing like I was earlier.”

“Ok, I will give you a potion for your nausea but first let me run a few diagnostic tests on you. Do you mind laying back and lifting your shirt just off your stomach?” Healer Bones stood and moved further up next to Hermione. Draco watched in awe as she began waving her wand over Hermione’s stomach and whispering several incantations he had never heard. 

After several minutes there was a faint blue light hovering over Hermione’s stomach, when it fell and sunk into her skin Hermione gasped at the cold sensation. A moment later her abdomen turned a faint purple color before returning back to normal. Healer Bones wrote several things down before taking her seat again. 

“Mrs.Malfoy I am done if you would please sit up we can discuss the diagnosis.”

Draco paled. Had he done more damage than he had originally thought? Seeing her husband's distress Hermione reached out and gripped his hand. When he looked at her, she offered him a comforting smile. She was convinced it wasn’t anything serious, he was not. 

“First I want to tell you that your nausea this morning wasn’t likely due to Mr. Malfoy’s cooking. However, it was Mr. Malfoy’s fault,” Draco paled even further, even Hermione’s squeeze of his hand did nothing to soothe his mind. There was a brief pause before Healer Bones spoke again, “It seems Mr. Malfoy that you are going to have to brush up on your cooking skills. Now Mrs. Malfoy is going to be eating for two after all.”

The room was silent for several seconds as the meaning of the healer's words soaked into Draco’s mind. He turned to Hermione who was grinning like a mad woman and had one hand affectionately on her abdomen. “We’re going to be parents? Mione we are going to be parents!” Draco stood up and pulled his wife into his arms before pressing his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. He had forgotten about Healer Bones until she delicately cleared her throat. 

“Here is a prescription for a couple potions you should start immediately, and you can make an appointment for your first exam with Joy on your way out. Congratulations Mr and Mrs Malfoy, and Happy Valentine’s day,” with one final smile Healer Bones left the office. 

Draco looked back to the witch in his arms, dropping his gaze to her still flat stomach. They were going to be parents. She was growing a new little life as they were sitting there. With that thought he brought his hand down to gently caress her abdomen. 

  
“Well Draco, I don’t know about you but I think spending our first Valentine’s day as husband and wife in St. Mungo’s was perfect,” Hermione leaned forward and pressed her lips to his, pulling away she and smirked at him, “and there is still plenty of Valentine’s day left to spend in another bed.”


End file.
